Mario Minecraft Episode 4
''Mario Minecraft Episode 4 ''is the fourth episode in the ''Mario Minecraft ''YouTube series on Tripolar. Description In this episode of Mario Minecraft, Gill and tyler are in Jail at Bowser Jr's castle and they are trying to convince him that they are his friends and get him to remember the Fun House! Meanwhile Mario and Luigi Run into Lord Bowser Himself! What will happen! FIND OUT! Summary Bowser Junior is still not persuaded by Gill and Tyler that he's good. Junior explains to them that his dad, Bowser, will be coming. He explains to his dad that the two prisoners are traitors, to which they also explain to Bowser that they know him too. Bowser disproves this by saying that he would only allow his son to be friends with Koopas, outlying Gill. Bowser disregards Gill and Tyler, not believing anything they say. He then explains to Junior that he's after Mario and Luigi, but he also tells Junior to watch the prisoners. Mario and Luigi, hiding in a pipe, decide their best move would to get into the castle. Escaping an encounter with the Dry Bones army, they run straight into the castle, where Bowser lies in wait. Mario tries to get to Peach, but Bowser warns him that if he does, he'll get the guards to kill him. With Mario and all the heroes captured, Bowser sends his guards to invade the Mushroom Kingdom as his form of revenge. In his castle, Bowser Junior is complaining that he was left to watch the prisoners, getting upset that Gill and Tyler keep calling him "Junior". Even after listing many of the most recognisable things from the Fun House, Gill and Tyler are unable to get Junior to remember anything, with him still believing they're just a distraction. Tyler and Gill really start to lose hope of ever getting Junior to his roots again. Junior then asks them what stuff they used to do together, to which they list numerous fun activities. Sadly, Junior explains that they must have the wrong guy, to which Gill and Tyler draw the conclusion that he's really gone. Junior then states that he'll always be bad, trying to keep his cool and persuade himself of how evil he is. Trivia * Bowser says that he would never allow Junior to be friends with anyone but a Koopa. This is a refernece to what he said in the 'Super Mario Series Movie' at the end, whereas in that case he allowed Gill, a Shy Guy, to be his friend. * Gill recalls the time Junior attempted to befriend Dame tu Cosita from the 'Fun House' series. * When trying to jog Junior's memory back, Gill and Tyler recall the characters Dame tu Cosita, Mystery Man, Boom Boom, Four Eyes, Chef Mario, Lucky, Sakawaka, Captain Toad and Kermit from the 'Fun House' and 'Nintendo School' series'. They also recall activities like hanging out, going to the movies, play challenges, trips to Fidget Spinner factories, be superheroes and even own Summer Vacation Houses, all of which are events that occur in the 'Nintendo Fun House' series.